Merry Smash Christmas
by Game2002
Summary: Christmas is here! See how the Smashers celebrate their Christmas! Show me your reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Those who have been reading my past stories will know that I put in Pokemon characters. But because I want Pokemon to be based on the superb manga "Pokemon Adventures" by Hidenori Kusaka, I've decided to change their names according to the manga.  
  
Ash ( Red  
  
Gary ( Green (It was Blue in English, but Green in Japan)  
  
Chris ( Gold  
  
Kris ( Crystal  
  
SUPER SMASH CHRISTMAS  
  
Christmas is the time people celebrate. It is the time when we buy gifts for our friends and love ones. It is the time that families get together having parties. It is time when we hear fat old men shouting, "Show me your moves!" Wait, it's "ho ho ho!" But we must not forget that it is also the time Jesus Christ is born because he is the world's savior. Now begin the story.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Game& Watch (G&W): Hello? Sorry, this isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace.  
  
Zelda: That's about the tenth time.  
  
Bowser: Where's the tree?  
  
Pikachu: Outside.  
  
Bowser: I mean the Christmas tree.  
  
Pikachu: What Christmas tree?  
  
Bowser: The green tree with spiky leaves.  
  
Pikachu: Oh, that one. I found that tree ugly so I trimmed it a bit.  
  
Bowser: No! This can't be!  
  
The tree now only has branches.  
  
After a while...  
  
Mario: We're going to buy-a snack-a, drink-a, decorations, and da tree.  
  
Luigi: It's cold out here.  
  
Mario: There's many people around-a here. It will be hard-a to get through them-a.  
  
Luigi: We may need to wait.  
  
Mario: Da phone, Luigi, da phone.  
  
Luigi: You mean to call home? All right. (Goes to phone) Hello? Is that you, Dr. Mario? What? Caesar's Pizza Palace? Sorry, wrong number. (Redials) It's you, Fox, we have a problem here, and you should come.  
  
After a while...  
  
Fox: You called me?  
  
Mario: The store is filled with lotsa people. Pretend you are rabid-a and run among them and scare them off-a.  
  
Fox: Are you insane?  
  
Mario: It's da best way to do so.  
  
Fox: Remember to reward me afterwards.  
  
Mario: As you wish-a.  
  
Fox acts mean and ran among the crowds, scaring everyone away.  
  
Crowd: RABID FOX!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: They're gone. They might call the cops.  
  
Mario: Let's go shopping.  
  
After a while...  
  
Fox: That's everything on the list.  
  
Luigi: Except the tree.  
  
Mario: They ran outta trees.  
  
Pid: You want a tree?  
  
Fox: It's those two clowns again! *  
  
*Read my fanfic "Return of Giygas"  
  
Stu: We know a place filled with Christmas trees, and they're free.  
  
Luigi: Show us.  
  
Pid: You know that we hold a grudge against you all. We definitely won't give it to you so easily.  
  
Stu: Let's meet at outer parts of Onett.  
  
Fox: You mean to cut down the evergreen trees over there?  
  
Stu: Just come, and I don't want to see anyone besides the three of you.  
  
Both of them ran off.  
  
Luigi: Let's go buy our own tree.  
  
Mario: But a single tree cost-a more than $20. Why waste money when we can buy-a new one?  
  
Luigi: $20 is very cheap.  
  
Mario: We're low in cash-a.  
  
Fox: I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
So they went to their meeting place.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Please review also. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ganondorf: What's taking them so long?  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Falco: (Picks phone) Hello? This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!  
  
At the outer parts of Onett.  
  
Fox: What did they call us here for?  
  
Stu: You're here.  
  
Pid: If you can destroy our invention, we'll give you a tree,  
  
A monster made of ice appeared.  
  
Pid: Try and destroy Ice Guy if you can.  
  
Mario: Simple. (Throws fireball)  
  
Luigi: Fire melts ice. (Throws fireball)  
  
The fireballs melted part of Ice Guy's body, but it reforms again.  
  
Stu: No matter how many times you destroy his parts, he can recover.  
  
Fox: Fire Fox! (Charge forward)  
  
Ice Guy got rammed into pieces.  
  
Fox: Now what do you have to say?  
  
The broken parts got together again.  
  
Fox: Uh?  
  
Mario: This is hard-a.  
  
Luigi: I'm scared...  
  
Pid: Have fun fighting him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Picks phone) Hello? No, sir! This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!  
  
Back to them...  
  
Luigi: He's impossible to kill!  
  
Mario: We need-a reinforcement!  
  
Stu: No one is here to help you!  
  
Ice Guy fired a blue beam.  
  
Fox: Ah! My legs are frozen in place!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! My moustache is frozen and is so heavy thatta it is pulling my head-a down!  
  
Luigi: I'm done for!  
  
Pid: Die!  
  
Suddenly, a orange dragon flew down and burned Ice Guy into nothing, even the water is evaporated.  
  
Stu: What the?!  
  
Luigi: Green! You saved us!  
  
Green: Charizard! Blast them off!  
  
Stu: You'll never succeed! (Runs off)  
  
Pid: Here's your tree. (Runs off)  
  
Luigi: Nice tree.  
  
Fox: Thanks a lot, you saved our lives.  
  
Green: That's what friends should do.  
  
Mario: Why not-a come to our Christmas party tomorrow?  
  
Green: I have to think about it, because I'm returning to Kanto in a few days.  
  
Luigi: It's your choice.  
  
At the Smash Mansion...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) Hello? NO! This isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!!  
  
Zelda: That's about the 35th time.  
  
Mario: We're back-a!  
  
Jigglypuff: Why did it took you forever to buy stuffs?  
  
Luigi: We met an old friend.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: I'm not picking it again!  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): It could be the pizza guy.  
  
Mario: (Answers) Hello? Sorry, this is not-a Caesar's Pizza Palace. I may have Italiano accent-a, but I'm not-a Caesar and this is not-a Pizza Palace.  
  
Young Link (YL): Those phone calls are getting really annoying.  
  
Peach: Let's start decorating the Christmas tree.  
  
Popo: Good idea!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: I'll show him my mind! (Picks phone) NO! YOU BLIND JERK!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DIAL A PHONE? THIS IS NOT CAESAR'S PIZZA PALACE!!!!!  
  
Green: Is that how you greet someone on the phone?  
  
Bowser: Oops, sorry.  
  
Green: You remember me, right?  
  
Bowser: Who are you?  
  
Green: Can't you recognize my voice?  
  
Bowser: Are you my grandfather's brother's uncle's son's grandson?  
  
Green: No! I'm Green!  
  
Bowser: The pokemon trainer Green?  
  
Green: Yeah, that one. You having a Christmas party tomorrow night, right?  
  
Bowser: Yeah, so?  
  
Green: Mind if I bring my friends here?  
  
Bowser: Aren't you returning to Kanto by then?  
  
Green: We're returning the day after tomorrow.  
  
Bowser: Good, you're welcome.  
  
Green: See you tomorrow.  
  
Nana: The tree looks so real.  
  
Yoshi: And smells real.  
  
Fox: They ran out of trees so we got ourself a real tree at the outer parts of Onett.  
  
Kirby: There are ants in the tree!  
  
Jigglypuff: They're spreading out!  
  
Marth: There's a whole ant nest in this tree!  
  
Roy: Quick! Call the Insect Extermination Department!  
  
Mewtwo: Hello? Is this the Insect Extermination Department? What? Caesar's Pizza Palace? Wrong number, sorry.  
  
After a while...  
  
Peach: Finally, those ants are gone.  
  
Fox: Nothing should happen now.  
  
Zelda: Where are the red shiny balls?  
  
Luigi: I bought a whole lot of them.  
  
Kirby: What hard apple...  
  
Zelda: You didn't eat it, did you?  
  
Kirby: I did eat those red hard apples.  
  
Pikachu: Hows the colored lights?  
  
Ness: They're all tangled to my Lylat System model from grade 5.  
  
Falco: Trying to untangle it would be difficult.  
  
DK: Simple, we can smash the model into pieces and the lights free.  
  
Ness: I don't need that model anyway.  
  
DK destroyed the model, along with the lights.  
  
Falco: You hairy fool!  
  
DK: You know hitting and smashing comes to the same thing with me.  
  
Nana: We got another one here.  
  
Dr. Mario: Be careful with the round ornaments.  
  
Yoshi: I'll be careful.  
  
Yoshi accidently tripped and made all the ornaments fell to ground and causing anyone who stepped on them to slipped.  
  
G&W: Quick, give me the sprayer!  
  
Falco: What for?  
  
G&W: There's a giant caterpillar!  
  
Peach: Eeks! Where?  
  
G&W: There!  
  
They saw the shiny long string.  
  
CF: You should be wearing glasses.  
  
Soon...  
  
Peach: Let's turn on the colored lights.  
  
Dr. Mario: Funny, the switch is on and the light didn't shine.  
  
Fox: I better fix the switch.  
  
Pikachu saw the plug unplugged, so he plugged it in just as Fox is opening the switch apart.  
  
Peach: Ah, the light is on at last.  
  
Nana: How beautiful!  
  
Zelda: It's lovely.  
  
Falco: How's Fox?  
  
Dr. Mario: He's fine. That electric shock won't kill him.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Ganondorf: (Answers) Hello? You got the wrong number, jerk! This isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Party!

This will be a long chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Party!!!!!  
  
The next morning, everyone is busy preparing for the big party tonight. Everyone is decorating the house, preparing the foods, and receiving the 65th wrong phone call.  
  
Bowser: THIS IS NOT CAESAR'S PIZZA PALACE!!!!!!  
  
Peach: My vegetable soup will surely make you go wild!  
  
Yoshi: I'm stuffed, I can't eat another bean fruit already...  
  
Kirby: Looks like we have to get more neon eggs using other ways.  
  
Mario: Hello? Caesar's Pizza Palace, right-a? I want-a 4 large pizzas, 3 loaves of garlic-a bread, and 2 bags of bread stick-a.  
  
Roy: I bought the soft drinks.  
  
Mewtwo: If everything is done, let's start practicing for tonight.  
  
Phone: ring.  
  
Mario: (Answers) Hello?  
  
Wario: It's me, Wario.  
  
Mario: Whatcha want?  
  
Wario: Even though we don't get along, can I come to the party?  
  
Mario: Welcome! We're all friend-a!  
  
Mewtwo: Bowser, don't squeeze the neon egg! Jigglypuff, don't drop it!  
  
That evening...  
  
Peach: There's someone at the door.  
  
Zelda: (Opens door) It's you, Master and Crazy Hand.  
  
Master: We've come to your party.  
  
Crazy: PARTY!!!! YEAH!!!!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Marth: (Answers) Hello? This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!  
  
Peach: There's someone at the door again.  
  
Red: We're here!  
  
Green: We aren't late, are we?  
  
Blue: We can start now!  
  
Yellow: Let's play!  
  
Wario: I'm here!  
  
Pikachu: Come in! Enjoy the party!  
  
And so, the party has begun.  
  
Bowser: Delicious! No wonder many people call to Caesar's Pizza Palace for deliveries!  
  
Blue: Peach, your soup is good!  
  
Wario: This is good food!  
  
Kirby: I haven't ate this much since Gooey's tongue got caught in the egg- beater.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) Hello? This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace! Even though I got pizzas here, I won't give it to you!  
  
Zelda: That's the 70th time. Ever since that pizza palace opened around the corner, people kept dialing the wrong number to us. Our number is 212- 1212 and the pizza palace's number is 212-2121.  
  
Master: Everyone, say out your sad or frigthening experiences, I will comfort you and make you forget those.  
  
CF: My saddest time in my whole life is when an orange splatted onto the ground and scared my parents away forever... *sniff*.  
  
Master: Don't be sad, I understand your feeling because my parents got scared away by a durian splatting onto the ground.  
  
Bowser: It was the time when Smithy took my castle away.*  
  
*Play "Super Mario RPG" for the SNES.  
  
Master: At least you got it back again.  
  
DK: When K. Rool stolen all my bananas.  
  
Master: At least you got it back again.  
  
Wario: When Mario punched me in the nose when I was 8 years old!  
  
Master: I got punched in the nail, that hurts. Nevermind, you got healed anyway.  
  
Red: I could never forget that terrible time. My life was flashing before me! I was in Safari Zone and made tried to catch a Nidoking. But I accidently caught his mate Nidoqueen. Then he attacked me and I was forced to run deep into Safari Zone's jungles. Then I was caught by a giant Victreebel who threatened to eat me! I was hanging to the inside of the mouth and below me was boiling acid! Anyway, I was rescued later on.*  
  
*Please read Hidenori Kusaka's manga "Pokemon Adventures" book 2.  
  
Master: I understand your feeling. I once was attacked by Master Mouth.  
  
Yoshi: Who's Master Mouth?  
  
Master: He bit off my fingers and swallowed me whole.  
  
Yellow: Scary...  
  
Master: Then I woke up, it was a nightmare.  
  
Link: Yeah, you got eaten all right.  
  
Peach: Why don't we sing songs?  
  
Ganondorf: Good idea! I got one good song. (Starts singing) Silent night, scary night. All is dead, all is dark. Golden treasure, Triforce and me.  
  
CF: I got a better one! (Sings) Honking cars, honking cars, honking all the way! Oh what fun, it is to drive, in one wheel open car, hey!  
  
Kirby: Let's play games!  
  
Popo: Let's work on that jigsaw puzzle!  
  
Ness: Let's play my Gamecube! We'll play Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
Pichu: Let's play something where everyone can play at once.  
  
Yellow: Here's a good one. We put on music while passing this handkerchief around. Someone will turn off the music and whoever is holding the handkerchief when the music stops should do true or dare.  
  
Ness: Good one!  
  
Mewtwo: I can use my mind to turn on or off the radio.  
  
Master: I'll just watch and ask true or dare.  
  
So everyone played that game.  
  
Falco: Give me quick!  
  
Fox: Not until the music is near end.  
  
Suddenly, the music ends.  
  
Fox: ...  
  
Master: True or dare?  
  
Fox: True!  
  
Master: Why don't you get a better name beside's Fox?  
  
Fox: Because Fax doesn't sound good.  
  
Master: Fine, continue playing.  
  
Soon, DK got the handkerchief.  
  
Master: True or dare.  
  
DK: Dare me all you can!  
  
Master: Splat a banana on your own face!  
  
DK: Big deal. (Hits himself with banana)  
  
Soon, CF got it.  
  
Master: True or dare?  
  
CF: Show me your dare!  
  
Master: Allow Pikachu and Pichu to let you ride on your back.  
  
Pikachu: Piggyback ride!  
  
Pichu: Yippee!  
  
CF did as Master Hand said and end it by throwing both Pokemon into the basement.  
  
Master: Be more kind, would you?  
  
Next, Red got it.  
  
Master: True or...  
  
Red: True.  
  
Master: I heard that you love the water gym leader Misty, right?  
  
Red: She knows it already.  
  
Green: Right after the battle with Andross.*  
  
*Read my fanfic "SSBM: Pokemon Adventures"  
  
Master: Have you kissed her before?  
  
Red: A small quick one.  
  
Master: When are you getting married?  
  
Red: Must you ask that much?  
  
Master: That's how things go.  
  
Then Peach got it next.  
  
Peach: True.  
  
Master: Where's your parents?  
  
Peach: I have no idea where they are.  
  
Master: Then how were you born?  
  
Peach: The first thing I saw in my life was the fan, so that must me my parents. But now they're old and thrown away.  
  
Marth was next.  
  
Marth: Dare.  
  
Master: Mess up your hair.  
  
Marth: I took about 2 hours to comb it this perfectly!  
  
Master: It'll mess up again anyway.  
  
Marth: Never!  
  
Master: Crazy Hand!  
  
Crazy: Yes sir! (Messes up Marth's hair)  
  
Marth: ...  
  
Crazy Hand was next.  
  
Crazy: Dare me!  
  
Master: I want you to bitch slap...  
  
Marth: Him!  
  
Crazy: As you wish!  
  
Master: Don't! (Gets slap)  
  
Zelda: Can we play something else?  
  
Roy: I'll show you a magic trick of making this cup disappear. I'll cover it with a towel and it'll disappear after I pull up this towel.  
  
Roy pulls up the towel and the cup is found rolling off the table.  
  
Everyone: Boo!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Let's show them what we practiced.  
  
All the Smashers went into another room.  
  
Mewtwo: Wear these black clothes and get two neon eggs.  
  
Peach: I want the pink egg.  
  
Pikachu: Give me the yellow one.  
  
G&W: I'm black already.  
  
Ganondorf: My dress is dark enough.  
  
The lights got turned off.  
  
Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, we are now showing you a show we had been practicing.  
  
Suddenly, glowing eggs were floating in front of everybody.  
  
Wario: Oooooh...  
  
Red: What are they doing?  
  
Green: Amazing.  
  
Onett's alternate music played while the glowing eggs moved around in air forming words and pictures.  
  
Blue: So lovely...  
  
Yellow: Cool!  
  
Master: They sure practiced hard.  
  
Crazy: Crazy egg!  
  
Soon, the performance ended and the lights came one and you see all the Smashers wearing black shirt and holding glowing neon eggs on both hands.  
  
Audience: (Clapping) GREAT!!!!!  
  
Peach: Thanks for enjoying our show!  
  
Mewtwo: I thought of this in the beginning.  
  
Soon...  
  
Wario: Thanks for the party. See ya!  
  
Red: We have to go now. We're leaving for Kanto tomorrow.  
  
Blue: Another Christmas party is waiting for us tomorrow at Kanto.  
  
Green: Hope we meet again.  
  
Yellow: You can come and visit us.  
  
And so...  
  
Yoshi: I ate too much.  
  
Kirby: How relaxing...  
  
Samus: Never had so much fun in a party.  
  
YL: Never had such great party since Saria fell into the tiger trap.  
  
Phone: ring...  
  
Bowser: (Answers) Hello? Too bad! I ate the pizzas! You don't get any!  
  
Master: Go to sleep now. You're in for a surprise tomorrow.  
  
Crazy: Crazy surprise!  
  
So the Smashers went to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Do you like the party? Review time! 


	4. Gifts

Chapter 4  
  
Peach: Morning's here! It's time to get up and... EVERYONE GET UP!!!!!  
  
Smashers: What?  
  
Peach: Presents under the Christmas tree!  
  
Under the tree, they saw pile of presents and a sign saying, "Enjoy your gifts, signed Master and Crazy Hand" Everyone opened their presents.  
  
Mario: It's da golden cape! It's great-a for reflecting things thrown at-a you!  
  
Peach: The lovely golden dress I always wanted!  
  
Zelda: A set of make-up accessories!  
  
CF: My present is the biggest! It is the motor chair I saw on the TV.  
  
CF brought the chair outside, sat on it, pressed some buttons, and zoomed off.  
  
Ness: The winged helmet! (Puts on helmet and flies off)  
  
Yoshi: Cookie machine! It can create cookies just by throwing ingredients into it!  
  
Jigglypuff: A radio, recorder, and TV in one! It's even portable!  
  
Pikachu: The mini-crane! I can ride it around and pick things up with the mechanical arm!  
  
Pichu: A cute Pichu plushie!  
  
Link: Yes! The hover boots! Now I can walk in air!  
  
YL: Wow! Roller skates! I always wanted to run faster!  
  
Roy: Super gel! I can create cool hairstyles!  
  
Marth: Ah, a beautiful diamond bracelet.  
  
Ganondorf: A Triforce-shaped clock! The old one is broken.  
  
Fox: A flying saucer model! And a big one also!  
  
Falco: A brand new powerful telescope that can see million of miles away!  
  
Bowser: The book of 1000 tricks! This could be fun!  
  
G&W: A new Game & Watch system!  
  
Mewtwo: A digital album. It can store pictures in the form of holograms and make it animated also!  
  
Luigi: A night-light. Now I can sleep without fear tonight.  
  
Kirby: A soft fluffy pillow!  
  
DK: Finally! I got a brand new soft bed! I don't have to sleep that cursing hammock again!  
  
Popo: The ice-cream machine! No more buying ice-creams!  
  
Nana: A cute penguin doll I saw at the toy store!  
  
Samus: A new arm cannon! It can fire faster shots and stronger missiles!  
  
Dr. Mario: The cure-for-all medicine! This shall rid the world of sicknesses!  
  
And so, the Smashers enjoyed their gifts that Master Hand gave them. Christmas is surely a happy time. You shall never forget that it is the time Jesus Christ the world savior is born. Even after 2003 years later, people still celebrate Christ's birthday, it is a very special event.  
  
THE END  
  
We wish you a super Christmas, we wish you a super Christmas, we wish you a super Christmas, and a smashing new year. Good fighting to you, for you and for me. We wish you a super Christmas and a smashing new year. 


End file.
